The protection of wooden structures from damage caused by pests has been an area of particular interest for many years, and the removal of pests from areas occupied by humans, livestock, and crops has long been a challenge. Pests of frequent concern include various types of insects and rodents. Termites, including subterranean termites, are a particularly troublesome type of pest with the potential to cause severe damage to wooden structures and woody plants such as trees or shrubs among other possibilities. Various schemes have been proposed to eliminate termites and certain other harmful pests of both the insect and non-insect variety. In one approach, pest control relies on the blanket application of liquid pesticides in the area to be protected. In some instances, the liquid pesticides can be carried away from their site of application by rain or other surface water, giving rise to potential environmental concerns and abbreviated periods of pest control. In addition, the blanket application of liquid pesticides may also lack the requisite focus or targeting necessary to achieve effective pest control.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.